bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricky Pucino
Ricky Pucino is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Greasers at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by TJ Del Reno. Appearance Ricky wears a black leather jacket, a blue sweater, his school slacks, and brown boots. During the winter he simply zips his jacket up. His hair is slicked back and a few strands of hair are hanging on the right of his forehead. He also has dark brown, if not gray, eyes. He has a cigarette stuck behind his left ear and speaks with a Philadelphian accent. Ricky and Peanut have a similar appearance, but Ricky has some strands of hair coming down from his forehead on his right whilst Peanut has his combed straight back. Ricky and Peanut also have different accents, and their leather jackets are different colors - Peanut's is brown whilst Ricky's is black. Characteristics Ricky once had a girlfriend, who dumped him for spending too much time working on his bikes. Whilst still torn up about the situation, he seems to enjoy having a "broken heart", and even contemplated trying to fix it with a wrench. He goes back and forth from being "over it" to still being torn up about it. He also reads adult magazines and can "only count on his pin-ups", according to dialogue. If followed, he will often make remarks about her, claiming that he could've ridden off with her into the sunset. He even goes as far as to mention her in fighting dialogue as his most common statement when fighting is "I just broke up with my chick and I'm gonna take it all out on your face!". Ricky tends to use the word "pal" a lot, using it to refer to both friends and people he's fighting with. Ricky has a personal grudge against the Jocks, and spends as much time complaining about them as he does the Preppies, if not more. In the Bully comics, Ricky's girlfriend leaves him for a Jock, which may explain his animosity towards the Jocks. Ricky has a older brother who once attended Bullworth Academy, and often gets caught trying to hand in his old essays in class. Role in game Ricky first appears in the This Is Your School mission, where he is seen loitering against the cafeteria lunch case with Hal and Johnny. During Chapter 2, Ricky helps Jimmy get a race trophy back from the Preppies, in Beach Rumble. Ricky was talking with the store's owner Tobias Mason about tweaking his bike, when Jimmy comes in to claim his prize for winning the first Bullworth Vale bike race. Chad and Gord soon barge in, and after insults on both sides have flown about, Gord steals the trophy. Ricky offers to help Jimmy get it back, most likely for the chance to "pound on some rich scum". Later in Chapter 3, during Wrong Part of Town as Jimmy, Chad and Algie are trying to make their escape, it's Ricky who notices Algie on a girl's bike and says to his friends in delight, "Is that Algie? On a girls' bike?". Ricky, along with Lucky and Peanut, attempt to attack Jimmy in Here's to you Ms. Philips. Ricky also had a role in the deleted mission The Paddle, where he helps Jimmy distract the Jocks Damon, Kirby, and Dan by flirting with Mandy. Trivia *Ricky seems to bear a resemblance to Grand Theft Auto III protagonist Claude, which many fans speculate as a tribute of some sorts; they both have similar hairstyle and jackets, even facial features. The full effect of the resemblance between Ricky and Claude can be seen in the opening cutscene of 'Beach Rumble'. Ricky also suffers from ex-girlfriend woes, albeit not the same kind as Claude. Pucino, Ricky Pucino, Ricky Pucino, Ricky